


Love Games

by L8Bleumr



Series: Untamed Tales [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L8Bleumr/pseuds/L8Bleumr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Rhavaniel are up to their old tricks as they try to outdo each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhav's Game

Chapter 1 - Rhav’s Game

 

Legolas sat in his office looking over parchments sent from Minas Tirith. The people of the city were so thrilled with the newly built gardens that they wished for the elves to return and add more areas to the other levels. They also requested that Gimli and his dwarves construct fountains and waterfalls to coincide with the gardens. The letters had been sent from the people to the King. Aragorn agreed with the requests and sent them on to Legolas in North Ithilien. His palace was finished and the lands of Ithilien were well on their way to being healed. To be able to help his longtime friend would be a nice change for Legolas. There was only one problem. There would be even less time for him and Rhavaniel.

Legolas and Rhavaniel bound their souls in a secret marriage while she was still working as royal bodyguard for Queen Arwen and living in Minas Tirith. Recently, she gave up her job and moved to the newly built elven city to start her life as Lady of Ithilien and Legolas’ wife. They had a beautiful ceremony and a couple months of newlywed bliss, but now their duties were catching up to them. It seemed every time they tried to steal a moment away with each other, there was something urgent. It was starting to wear on Rhavaniel’s nerves, but Legolas seemed to be more greatly affected.

Having Rhavaniel with him was wonderful, but it made him want her all the time. He watched her as she went about her business in the court or on the training fields where she was most needed lately. To see her act naturally in this environment made his blood race to places that may not have been appropriate at many inconvenient moments. Numerous times he tried to steal her away if but only for a moment alone. Every time they were interrupted, either by one of Legolas’ assistants or Rhavaniel’s students.

Rhavaniel noticed how frustrating he was becoming and she made it a point to catch him alone in his office. At least there they could lock the doors and pretend not to be there. She made her way from the training grounds, where she was captain and in charge of all new recruits, to the palace and Legolas’ office. She could see a dim light flickering from beneath the wooden door and knew he was there. Her hand wrapped around the door knob and slowly turned it. She peeked her head in only to find Legolas sitting behind his desk. He looked tired and in need of a break as he sat mulling over a stack of papers.

Before Rhavaniel went in, she looked down at her white shirt, undid a couple laces to expose her cleavage and quickly straightened her hair with her fingers. Eagerly, she hoped she wouldn’t be in her shirt and leggings for very long, if things went her way. She pushed her bosom up and tugged her shirt down, then opened the door and slipped inside.

Legolas knew Rhavaniel was just outside his door. He felt her through the bond they shared. He also got a whiff of her flowery scent, which he would recognize anywhere. Once she entered into his office, he glanced up quickly and smiled before burying his nose back into his paperwork. As beautiful as she was with her golden tresses, and as much as he wanted her, now was not a good time.

Rhavaniel was disappointed by his quick look and smile. She didn’t want him jumping out of his chair and flying to her either, but a little recognition would have been nice. Still, she continued her seductive walk and eased her firm behind on his desk. He may have seemed not to be paying attention, but a twitch of his eyebrow and a small crease at the corner of his mouth told her otherwise.

“I am done with the new students for the day and have given them all orders to take the rest of the day for themselves. I should have no interruptions for a long while,” she said in a sensual voice.

Legolas’ eyes looked to her knee then traveled up her thigh, waist and finally to her cleavage. She was leaning towards him slightly so he had a very nice view of her creamy white flesh. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to throw her across his desk and ravage her body until she screamed his name repeatedly. Unfortunately, now was not a good time.

“You are very tempting meleth and if I had the time, I would have you out of that confining shirt, but I’m afraid now will not do,” he said disappointed.

Rhavaniel, feeling very let down but very ambitious, slid down from the desk and walked around to stand behind Legolas where he sat. She started kneading his shoulders, massaging him deep into his muscles. Then she leaned down and ran her tongue along his outer ear all the way to the point where she stopped and sucked it into her warm mouth. She let out a breathy moan then whispered. “Are you really that busy reading these requests that you cannot take even a quick moment to satisfy your hungry wife?”

Legolas closed his eyes and tried to keep himself calm. His heart was pushing his blood quickly through his veins and to one part of his body in particular. He felt a twitch and wished there was time to give her what she wanted. Before he could respond, Rhavaniel took a step to his side and turned his chair so that they were facing each other. Then she straddled his knees and lowered herself onto his lap. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck and she looked deep into his eyes. “Please Legolas, I am begging you. I know you like it when I do. I want you badly. It has been far too long since we have had any kind of unplanned moments like this.” She kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheek. Finally, she captured his lips as her tongue went in search for entry.

Legolas was letting her seduce him. It felt so good having her so close and behind closed doors. Then he remembered his plans and he pulled away from her. “You know I want you. You know I love you, but we will not be alone for very long. I have called for a meeting and they--.”

Rhavaniel moved forward, her open shirt giving him full view of her breasts. She began to swirl her hips. Her crotch was against his slightly hardened member as she was caressing him. Then she made the same movements as she did when they made love and she was on top, riding him into oblivion, a forwards and backwards motion. “You can cancel it, move it until later. I want you now my Prince,” she said as she rest her forehead against his.

Her sweet breath was intoxicating. Her words were coaxing him, making him want to obey her pleas. but business was business. “It is too late, Rhavaniel. They are already on their way. How would it look to my guests to arrive and find my door locked?”

Rhavaniel rolled her eyes. “Now do you see why I suggested a secret entrance to your office? You could have slipped out and met them in the hall, made it look like you were running late.” She leaned into him and nipped at his neck. “And then we would both be satisfied,” she said continuing her ministrations.

Rhavaniel’s movements were bringing Legolas to attention. She pulled on the laces of her shirt releasing her breasts. Legolas tried to resist, but it was no use. He grabbed her breasts and began sucking on her erect nipples. Her body was rubbing him, making him hard and putting him on the verge of release. If it were not for their leggings, he would be fully sheathed inside her warmth right now, feeling her muscles contracting around his length. Her lips were working their magic on his neck. Every once in a while she would moan. Obviously, his hardened arousal was caressing her too, as she was still gyrating in his lap.

“Oh, Legolas, I want you so badly I could come now, even without having you inside me,” she said wantonly. Her moans started to synchronize with her movements.

Legolas started moving along with her, his hips thrusting up. “Oh by the gods, Rhavaniel, how is it I let you do this to me,” he said burying his face in her breasts. She was pushing him to his limits. His mind was swimming and he was forgetting about everything around him except for Rhavaniel. “Let’s make this quick.”

Rhavaniel smiled while biting on her bottom lip. She scooted back a little and reached for the laces of his brown leggings. Her fingers worked quickly to unleash his hardened cock. Finally, he was free of his confinement and she took him in her hand.

Legolas watched her stroke him. She was good at her craft and knew just how he liked it. Then he reached for the laces of her leggings. “It’s your turn.”

Rhavaniel got up from his lap and offered him her laces. “Go on then,” she whispered, and Legolas reached for the leather straps.

It was at that moment that they heard voices in the hall and watched the doorknob turn. The door was slowly opening. Rhavaniel stood there with her shirt around her waist and the laces of her leggings completely untied. Legolas sat in his chair fully exposed and no time to lace himself back up, not that he could anyways in the state he was in. They looked at each other waiting for someone to make a move.

“Quick, under my desk,” Legolas said in a desperate hush. Rhavaniel hit the floor and backed underneath the solid wood desk. She was completely concealed. Legolas plopped down in his big chair and scooted forward. There was hardly any legroom with Rhavaniel under there. He kicked her accidentally and she shoved him back. “Sorry,” he called in a whisper.

In walked Gimli and his dwarf assistant. Following them was Legolas’ chief captain in charge of the gardens and good friend of Rhavaniel’s, Salabeth, and two of her assistants. Gimli immediately sat in a chair opposite Legolas’ desk and plopped his big heavily booted feet onto the corner where Rhavaniel had just been sitting seducing her husband.

“Well, let’s get going, my friend. A dwarf’s work is never done and we still have much work to do in your gardens. We also found some caves along the eastern edge. We will have to explore them and see what kind of shape they’re in, but they may be habitable if all looks good,” Gimli said with much authority.

Legolas smiled nervously. “That is good news Gimli, but I think we are going to switch positions and go back to Minas Tirith. The King has requested our services once more. They would like additional gardens and stonework on levels that have none.”

Rhavaniel sat scrunched up beneath the desk and listened to the conversation. “Gardens and stonework?” she thought. “Is that more important than what I have to offer?” She had a clear view of Legolas from down there. He managed to get himself tucked away, but his laces were still undone. She licked her lips as she looked at the line of platinum fuzz that disappeared below his leggings. “Let’s make this interesting,” she thought and smiled devilishly.

As Legolas was addressing Salabeth and Gimli, Rhavaniel tapped her finger on his boot and squeezed his ankle. Legolas, without interrupting his speech, kicked her lightly under the desk. She could feel is nervousness and anxiety and smiled as a wicked thought came to her. She started to trace the inside of his leg, moving up to his knee. Legolas wiggled his leg back and forth as if she were an obnoxious fly. Rhavaniel repeated her motion on his other leg and got the same response. When she tickled his knee, he slammed his legs together, capturing her hand and squashing it. She tried hard not to laugh aloud, but she was enjoying this much more than she should.

“Will we be using the same landscaping as the other levels, or would they like something different,” Salabeth asked as the meeting went on with no notice as to what was going on underneath the desk.

As Legolas answered, Rhavaniel heard him rustling with parchments. This was a perfect time for her next move as his hands were busy and could not shoo her away. She ran her hands along the inside of his strong thighs, feeling his muscles tense at her touch. He closed his legs as tightly as he could, but Rhavaniel was determined to torture him. She pried them apart and kept inching her way to his crotch. She saw the slightest movement beneath his undone laces. This was exactly the reaction she was looking for. Without hesitation, she covered him with her hand and squeezed. Legolas’ right leg shot up, his knee bumping the underside of the desk, and all conversation stopped. Rhavaniel did not let go.

“Are you alright, Legolas? You seem a little tense,” Gimli said.

Legolas tried to smile nonchalantly. “Everything is fine Gimli. I just want to make sure we give the people of Minas Tirith our best work since they appreciate it so much.” He thought he sounded convincing enough, but this was Gimli, the only other person besides Rhav that knew all of his quirks. Legolas knew he was behaving a little oddly, but Rhavaniel was challenging him at the moment and there was nothing he could do.

Rhavaniel remained perfectly still, her hand still covering him through his leggings. She allowed Legolas time to regain his composure. When she was sure he was in control again, she slowly began stroking him. Even with this embarrassing situation, she felt him harden immediately and it made her want him in the worst way.

Legolas tried to squirm from the hips down, hoping Rhav would get the signal and stop her ministrations, but it only seemed to urge her to keep going. He felt himself begin to anger and at the same time. His loins were throbbing. It was both embarrassing and exciting, but he felt he had a handle on it. He would not let Rhavaniel win this time. He would control himself, at least from the waist up. Everything was going good until . . .

Rhavaniel loosened the last couple of laces, what was left of Legolas’ poor attempt to cover himself when the guests first walked into the room. His hardened shaft popped out and stood at attention. She was enjoying this close up view where she could just gaze upon his masculine beauty. Still, she could not keep from teasing him. She changed her position beneath the desk and moved forward. She wrapped her hand around his cock and, bending it towards her slightly, she was able to run her tongue over the tip.

Legolas let out a quiet sigh. The others in the room looked at him curiously, as they tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Finally, he covered his tracks by smiling warmly. “It is so nice to have you here today, Gimli. It has been long since we have traveled together. I will enjoy this trip to the city with you.”

Gimli squeezed his eyelids together and glared at his elf friend. Something was amiss. Legolas did not hand out compliments so easily. “Have you bumped you head recently?” he asked and the others in the room laughed quietly.

“Can’t two old friends just enjoy a moment of appreciation?” Legolas countered. Now, Rhavaniel’s lips wrapped around the tip of his arousal. He started to squirm in his chair and Salabeth creased her eyebrows. Just when she was about to ask what was wrong, Legolas smiled wide and spoke. “Oh, it is just this old chair. It needs some new padding. I have been sitting here signing papers all morning and I could use a walk around to stretch my legs.

“I agree,” Gimli chimed in. “I know you quite well, my princely friend, and you have been inside this office for far too long. It will do you good to get out into the sunshine. Come along and let us finish this outside.”

Legolas saw his chance. “What a splendid idea!” he exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. Everyone in the room just stared at him. “Why don’t you all just head on out and I will be along in a few moments. Just let me finish one piece of business here,” he said raising the first piece of paper that his hand grabbed. “And . . . I . . . will join . . . you.” At that moment, Rhavaniel started sucking on him, her stiff tongue circling the head of his cock. “Oh . . . yes . . . that is a good idea.” It was getting difficult not to move and to speak without stuttering.

The others in the room looked around to each other, wondering if they were all seeing the same thing. Legolas was behaving rather strangely and very unlike himself. He was always very professional about such matters.

Gimli glared at him once more and turned to leave, shaking his head and mumbling something about the unexpectedness of elves. His assistant followed him. Salabeth, who was standing closest to the desk, turned to her two companions and nodded. They made for the door and exited. Salabeth turned to leave, but paused and looked back at Legolas, catching him with his eyes rolling back into his head. “Say hello to Rhavaniel for me, when you see her,” she said with one eyebrow raised. Then she rapped her knuckles on top of the wooden desk, knocking three times and winking. With that, she left the office, closing the door behind her. Legolas wondered if the elleth knew Rhavaniel was there the whole time and he felt himself turn beet red.

With everyone gone, Rhavaniel released him and laughed. Legolas pushed his chair back to let her out from under the desk. She looked up to find him seemingly angry with her. “How dare you embarrass me like this in front of them,” he said sternly.

“Relax Thranduilion, they knew nothing. Well . . . maybe Salabeth caught on, but--.” she paused. “Admit it. It was exciting was it not?” she said with an evil grin.

Legolas looked down to his exposed hard member and then to Rhavaniel on all fours, her shirt still around her waist, perky tits jiggling. She started to get up. “Stay there,” he demanded.

“What?” she said, wondering what he was doing until she watched him get on his knees and come up behind her. He lowered his leggings and placed his hands on her hips, then along her rear, giving her a little pat. The laces of her leggings were still loose and he easily slid them down exposing her rounded firm behind to him. He moaned as he rubbed her and she responded by arching her back. “Is this what you want, hervess nin (my wife)?” he whispered, bringing his hardened shaft to her entrance and rubbing her. She was still quite moist from earlier and he readied himself with her juices. Legolas positioned himself and his hands grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her back and slid in, completely sheathing himself inside her. He instantly set his rhythm, quick, deep and hard. There was not much time. The others would be waiting for him to show, but he would not leave without giving his naughty wife what she wanted. Legolas never left Rhavaniel unsatisfied.

Rhavaniel lowered herself to her elbows as Legolas pounded in her from behind. She felt one of his hands release her hip and make its way to her folds, spreading them and massaging her clit. “Yes Legolas! Yes, my lord!” she said, coaxing him with her words. She was in complete subservience to him. It was a wonderful feeling to let him have control over her.

Legolas’ hips gyrated forward as he thrust deeper and faster. He was pounding into her with full force. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the office along with quiet moans of passion. Then he felt it and his climax soared, his seed spilled. He let out a primal yell and held himself deep within her. Rhavaniel hadn’t come, but he would take care of her. When he was able to move again, he started his rhythm once more, circling her moist nub with delicate strokes. He went deep and stayed there using short hard thrusts, touching her in that one place that only he knew about. Rhavaniel started panting and moaning higher with every ‘yes’. Finally, she too climaxed, her inner muscles pulsating around his still hardened member.

Legolas sat back, taking Rhavaniel with him, not ready to leave her warmth. Now she was sitting on his lap with her back facing him. He nuzzled her neck and she reached back with her hand feeling his soft hair over her shoulder. “Don’t tell me that was not exciting,” she whispered.

“For you perhaps, but you have put me in quite an awkward situation.” He sucked the skin of her neck into his mouth, marking her where she could not cover it.

“Ouch!” she exclaimed then laughed. “Alright, I suppose I deserved that.”

Legolas smiled against her bare shoulder. “Oh, that was just to thank you for your erotic love game. When you least expect it, I will get you back for this and then we will be even.”

Rhavaniel moaned and turned her head to accept his kiss. She could not wait to see what he would come up with as payback. “I will be eagerly awaiting it in return, my Prince.”


	2. Legolas' Revenge

Chapter 2 - Legolas’ Revenge

 

It was going to be a long slow ride to Minas Tirith. After countless sketches and drawings by Legolas and Gimli, they were finally going to start their work on rebuilding more gardens and waterscapes. Their last meeting had been an interesting one. Rhavaniel saw to it as she put Legolas in a most uncompromising position. However, no one was hurt and they were both completely sated to say the least. Still, Legolas promised to pay her back somehow . . . someway. Rhavaniel should have played along with their little lover’s game, looking over her shoulder and always wondering when he would strike. Instead, she anxiously awaited his plot, hoping it would be a most arousing one. He could not surprise her if she was always expecting him to pounce on her, so he waited.

With an open invitation to visit the White City, it was no surprise when Rhavaniel joined the caravan from Ithilien. She had spent enough time away from her husband that she could not stand the thought of being separated from him anytime soon. She packed a few belongings, along with her sword and bow and joined Legolas at the stables. He demanded that they ride together and she smiled. There was nothing better than feeling the closeness of his body, the heat of his skin, his masculine scent filling her head with visions of what she would do to him once they settled into their room. Legolas was all she ever wanted, all she ever needed. They belonged to each other for all eternity, but lived each day as if it were their first.

There he was standing next to his trusted steed, checking to make sure the saddle was secure and that the horse was happy. She was a beautiful dapple-grey, the offspring of Arod who traveled far with Legolas during the war years. Her name was Belan, meaning ‘powerful gift’, and indeed, she was just that.

Rhavaniel stood in the doorway a moment longer, watching Legolas as he moved. His gift was grace and it was evident in anything he did. She watched his fingers move nimbly over the leather laces of his saddle pack. Those were the hands of a hard worker, an astute archer and a brilliant lover. Oh, how she wished those hands were on her now, but there was no time. The caravan was waiting to leave for Minas Tirith.

The beautiful warrioress made her way over to her husband. He greeted her by taking her in his arms, holding her tightly and ravishing her mouth. Legolas never did anything half way and that included acknowledging his wife’s presence. “You look absolutely captivating, my love,” he growled in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Rhavaniel laughed in that way that made Legolas’ heart jump. Then she smiled and reached for his hair, feeling its softness as it slipped through her fingers. “Truly you are jesting. These are only my riding clothes, nothing fancy.”

He nuzzled his nose in her ear and whispered. “I would have you in naught but your skin, writhing beneath me had we any time before we left.”

“And I will be yours to command once we reach our destination.” She looked down to the evident bulge in his dark green leggings and cupped him with her hand. “You will have to sheath your weapon in the meantime, Thranduilion.”

He gave a small thrust with his hips and captured her with his steely blue eyes. “And sheathed it will be, my vixen.”

* * *

The first night was a beautiful summer’s eve. A light wind blew, making the campfires crackle and snap at the air. The travelers slept out in the open. It was only one night and there was no need to set up a more comfortable camp with tents and such. Tomorrow they would arrive in the city and have all the comforts of home.

After an enjoyable evening of singing and conversations, everyone slowly dropped off into their own dream world. Legolas made a nest for him and Rhavaniel under a lonely tree, while the others of the group spread their blankets out around the campfires. He led her there now, gently holding her by her fingertips. With a very suave approach, Legolas helped her to the ground, and then he joined her. Rhavaniel kissed him tenderly and lay on her side. Legolas spooned up against her back, one arm carefully draped over her slim waist, hand resting on her belly where he could feel it rise and fall as she breathed. They both sighed, knowing there was no one else in the world that could make them feel so satisfied.

Rhavaniel woke sometime in the middle of the night to the feel of kisses on her neck. Legolas’ hand had moved from her stomach to her breasts, cupping and delicately squeezing them through her shirt. She felt him undo the first few buttons and slip his hand inside. Her nipples hardened instantly as a calloused finger circled them, brushing across her tender straining flesh.

“Legolas, you know we can’t, not here like this,” she whispered, her voice soft and feminine.

Legolas ground his hardened arousal into the small of her back. Gods he was beyond ready and her body ached to have him inside her. His hot breath caressed the skin just behind her ear. “I did not think you would mind, especially after your little trick in my office that day. It did not bother you then that there were others around, in the same room and just feet away.”

She laughed as she thought about it. “They did not know I was there, but here we are out in the open.” She had to admit, the idea did give her a thrill, but it was not the time or place. “And if this is your idea of some sort of revenge for that--.”

“Rhavaniel, how many times have I told you I have forgotten about it. You had your fun at my expense and--.”

Rhavaniel turned in his arms to face him. “And you had your fun after all was said and done. I’ve never seen you so charged as you were when everyone left.” She moved forward, capturing his lips and making him forget about it all.

Having her in his arms was better than any feeling in the world. If she would not submit to him here, he would see to it that she would give herself freely sometime soon. However, at this moment he could not give it proper thought as she rubbed him through his leggings. They would have to keep their clothes on for now. Then an idea struck him. Perhaps he could find a way after all.

* * *

At first light, the Ithilien travelers were up and dousing the fires. Gimli and his dwarfish crew had been discussing stonework plans the night before and were now rolling up parchments and carefully stowing them away. The elves scurried about, resetting the campsite back to its original form, making it seem as if no one had disturbed the area. Legolas and Rhavaniel repacked their blankets and such. With one last check of the saddle, he mounted Belan and held a hand out to his wife. She moved so as to sit behind Legolas, but he protested. “I believe you will be much more comfortable in front of me.” He smiled down to where she stood.

Rhavaniel returned the smile and settled in front. Then she turned and kissed her husband. Their eyes connected and their love was reborn anew. “I cannot wait to get to the city,” she whispered before turning to face the front once again.

Legolas smiled fiendishly when she was not looking. If things went his way, she would not have to wait that long.

The caravan traveled along at a relaxed pace. The dwarves conversed with some of the elves, discussing plans and what not. Legolas and Rhavaniel had ridden next to Gimli for a while, talking of old times and past adventures, but the dwarf’s attention turned to other matters now. Slowly and quietly, Legolas signaled to Belan to ease up and they fell back unnoticeably to the end of the cavalcade.

Legolas squirmed in the saddle, pushing Rhavaniel further forward every time. “Is everything alright, my love?” she asked.

“Quite alright, hervess. I guess I am still getting used to this new saddle,” he replied.

Rhavaniel looked down at the intricate detail on it. “It is very beautiful. You have good taste . . . for an ellon,” she giggled.

Legolas scoot forward again taking Rhavaniel with him. He leaned into her ear. “And just what is that supposed to mean,” he breathed teasingly.

Rhavaniel could not answer as Legolas began sucking on her earlobe. She closed her eyes and let him nibble on her a while longer. His arm came around her waist and held her, fingers grasping at her tunic. Unbeknownst to her, Legolas had moved her up until she was slightly pressing against the base of the saddle’s horn. Rhavaniel paid no attention to how far forward she was sitting. Legolas’ tongue was traveling along the edge of her ear and that was her only focus.

As they rode along, the horse’s movements made them rock back and forth. Rhavaniel’s body was alight with the tingle of a thousand tiny pins stimulating her skin as Legolas whispered sweet nothing’s to her. Suddenly she noticed the placement of the pommel rubbing her most delightfully. New saddle, indeed, she thought to herself. Still, it was a new sensation she’d never felt before. Between that and Legolas growling and sucking on her neck, she was being taken away to a most pleasurable place. She should have told him he was pushing her too far forward, but it felt way too damn good.

By now, Legolas was quite hard and pushed his evidence into the small of her back. “You drive me mad with desire, Rhavaniel. Just let me feast upon your soft flesh a little longer, my love.”

Rhavaniel could not complain. The position she was in, sandwiched between the hard swell of the horn in front and Legolas’ hard cock in back was making her loose her senses. Again, Legolas rubbed himself against her making her center rub on the saddle. The horse’s movements seemed to increase her pleasure. A deep ache had built up now and her hips began answering the call. Legolas’ lips were traveling along her neck. His hand ran just under the swell of her breasts. His hips gyrated with the horses movements. Rhavaniel was being rubbed everywhere, and she was enjoying it immensely. She moaned quietly.

“You must remain silent least you want the other to know,” Legolas whispered.

Rhavaniel did not answer, but nodded in agreement and bit down on her lip to try to keep from making any more noise. Legolas’ hand traveled down the inside of her thigh and back up. His fingers searched her center and he smiled against her neck. “Mmm, I see my naughty vixen has found a new toy. Does it feel good, hervess?”

“Yes,” she replied, the tone of her voice a high pitch.

He pushed his hard cock into her back again. “How about this?” he breathed.

“Oh yes,” she managed between breaths. “But I want to moan and scream your name as you make me come.”

Legolas could tell she was very close. “And do you want me to touch you, Rhavaniel?”

“Oh gods yes, Legolas.”

Legolas backed up some so she was not pushed up so hard against the saddle. “I’m not sure. There are others with us, dwarves and elves. They might figure out what we are up to,” he said toying with her. He pushed into her again and the sensations continued.

“We could drop from the line all together. See those woods to the left?” she suggested. At the same time she spoke, he pushed her against the pummel again and Rhavaniel thought she could have come right then.

Legolas was leading her on, taking her to the brink of satisfaction and then pulling her back. Beneath her leggings, she was slick and aching, hot for his body. She looked to the woods then back to the caravan, which was getting increasingly far from them. “Tell them we must stop but that we will catch up.”

His hand dipped into her leggings and he felt her moist heat. “Oh, you are so ready. I want to fill you, push deep inside of you.” His fingers circled her budding nub and Rhavaniel’s hips gyrated forward.

“I want that too, but you will undo me before we make it to the woods.”

“Beg me, Rhavaniel. Beg me to take you into the woods.”

He knew she had always had trouble with submission. Rhavaniel was a strong warrior. She had been the head of the High Royal Guard in Minas Tirith. She gave orders every day; saw to it that the trainees were pushed to their limits. Submission was not in her vocabulary. When she was in control she was at her best, and that included their bed. However, there were those times when he liked to put her in such a position that she had no choice but to beg if she wanted more. Now was such a time. He liked hearing her plead for his cock. It excited him to a point that even his balls ached and hardened, ready to release.

Legolas sucked on her neck and her ear while his hand caressed her center. Rhavaniel could not speak. The pleasure was heightening quickly. “What’s the matter, Rhav, cat’s got your tongue?” he said arrogantly.

Rhavaniel was panting heavily. “I . . . I can hardly . . . speak for fear of . . . screaming. Hurry Legolas, the woods now.”

He laughed and rubbed against her again. “That is not what I consider begging.”

“Please , my lord . . . I need you. I want you . . . inside me, thrusting and . . . oh for Eru’s sake, Legolas . . .”

“Mmm,” he growled again. “I would have you beg me every time. Your pleas excite me, make me want to hold you down, cover you, push into you until I find that one place.” His ministrations had Rhavaniel squirming in the saddle. “But I think I will wait and take my pleasure later. I like you right where you are, wet and warm, vulnerable to my touch.”

“Please, my lord . . . the woods, I beg of you,” she panted, her voice becoming higher with every stroke of his finger.

“No,” he said sternly and his finger slipped inside her warmth. “You will come here . . . now.”

Rhavaniel closed her eyes and threw her head back onto his shoulder, her long hair falling over his back. She was in a sensual euphoria between the saddle, Legolas and the canter of the horse, but the most arousing feeling was trying not to make a sound. Oh, how she wanted to yell out obscenities, tell him how magnificent he was, but she had to remain completely quiet. She was so close. The ache had spread higher until she could feel it in the top of her head. Legolas felt her walls convulse. “That’s it. Come for me. Come only for me.”

Her breathing was irregular. Her thighs squeezed the saddle. Her back arched and her body went rigid. Yet she remained completely silent and came with not even a moan. Rhavaniel took a sharp intake of air and stopped breathing as she fell prey to the wild rapture of the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. Not even a whimper escaped her and she bit down on the inside of her lip to keep from making a sound, tasting blood. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her as if to hold her down and keep her from flying away. She was completely leaning into Legolas’ body, muscles beginning to quiver from their prolonged use. It wasn’t until she was sure Legolas had a hold of her that she relaxed, otherwise she might have fallen from the horse.

“Breathe, my love. I will not let you fall. I have you in my arms and I will never let go,” he whispered and kissed her cheek intimately. Those words had more meaning than for the reason they were spoken. No matter what happened or who she was, Legolas would never release her from his love or his life. Whether she was a warrior or a timid elleth, he would love her and that was the most comforting thing Rhavaniel could have ever wanted in her world.

When she could finally breathe again she smiled and spoke softly. “That was it wasn’t it? You took me by surprise and finally got your revenge.”

Legolas chuckled. “I’m satisfied . . . for now.”

When she had regained some of her strength, Rhavaniel turned in the saddle so that her legs were both hanging over one side. She curled herself into Legolas’ chest, snuggling her face into the crook of his shoulder, and inhaled his scent. His hair tickled her nose, but she did not mind. This was love; this was comfort. Wherever Legolas was it was home to her and she never could have dreamt of a happier day.


End file.
